Hotel Amefuto
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic éponyme de Rasetsu : Honnêtement elle ne comprenait pas en quoi la salle du club des Devil Bats était le Lieu Préféré pour les activités de couple... HiruMamo OS


_Auteur : Rasetsu_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Hotel Amefuto

* * *

La salle du club des Deimon Devil Bats était une petite salle décorée dans le plus pur style des casinos de Las Vegas. Durant la journée c'était le quartier général d'une petite équipe de foot (et une salle de pachinko de temps à autre), tandis que durant la nuit c'était généralement désert et laissé pour compte. Par plus d'un aspect c'était un foyer choyé.

Toutefois, l'équipe qui en avait fait leur maison aurait certainement subie une crise cardiaque collective s'ils avaient entendu ce qui se disait entre ces quatre murs une belle nuit étoilée.

« Franchement, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de déclarer la salle du club zone interdite, » déclara Mamori Anezaki à son homologue sur bien des points, qui était assis à côté d'elle avec ses pieds sur la table. « Après tout, si les rumeurs sont vraies, nous devrions faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour décourager ce genre de … » Elle frissonna. « …_comportement_. »

« Eh bien, » dit-il d'une voix trainante, contemplant la suggestion de la brunette et la rejetant en un souffle, « j'aimais plutôt l'idée de continuer dans cette voix, en fait. »

Elle le fixa. « Ne me dis pas que… ! »

« Pense au prix qu'on pourrait leur faire payer pour entrer, foutue manager. »

Cela lui coupa le sifflet. Leur club, bien que pas franchement à la rue, avait toujours un peu de mal avec les fins de mois dû à toutes les réparations et nettoyages à effectuer quotidiennement. Bien que le directeur de l'école supportait gracieusement leurs activités (sous le stress constant d'un AK-47 pointé vers sa bedaine évidemment), le conseil d'administration n'était pas très impressionné par ce qu'il considérait être une cause perdue. Mamori en avait plus qu'assez de planifier, rationner et marchander pour la moindre broutille. Une rentrée d'argent supplémentaire serait _bienvenue_. Ils pourraient acquérir plus de cassettes, plus de serviettes, et même … plus de casse-croutes ?

Hiruma vit la gourmandise briller dans les yeux de la fille et sourit. Il savait à quoi elle pensait là maintenant. A la croûte dorée et crème onctueuse des choux de chez Kariya.

Il insista.

« Deux mille yens par personne me semble raisonnable, » dit-il. « Ce n'est jamais moins cher que ça. »

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur lui. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Hiruma ne lui servit que l'un de ses sempiternels sourires énigmatiques et lui occupa l'esprit par le détail de son plan. « Qu'importe, mais je te ferais dire que nous avons une mine d'or sur notre propriété, putain d'manager. »

« La propriété de l'école, » le corrigea-t-elle sans réfléchir. « Et ne m'appelle pas ainsi. »

« Bref, c'est toujours notre salle de club. Et puisqu'on ne va pas l'utiliser la nuit, autant… »

« Arrête… »

« …la louer. »

« Oh mon dieu, » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'espérais que tu ne le dirais pas à haute voix. »

Hiruma s'amusa des chiffres. « Quatre mille yens par jour, vingt-huit mille yens par semaine. Et si on double les tarifs le week-end. On peut facilement se faire cent quarante mille par mois. »

Mamori s'écria. « Le week-end ? Comment _rentreront_-ils ? »

Son sourire de félin voulait tout dire. « Grâce à bibi, bien sûr. »

« Hiruma-kun, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Au contraire, pense à toutes ces choses que tu pourras acheter avec cent quarante mille, foutue manager. Peut-être que l'un de ces jours nous pourrons finalement le faire ce camp d'entrainement. »

« Quand même… »

« Et tu pourras enfin t'acheter des choux à la crème pour toutes les occasions, sans avoir besoin de te rabattre sur des pâtissiers de bas étage. »

« Arrête ça ! » Siffla-t-elle. « Arrête de trouver des excuses ! Je ne serais pas capable de voir la salle du club de la même manière si nous la … la _prostituons_ de la sorte ! »

« Tsss, tsss, ma chère putain d'manager. Ton langage, » la gronda-t-il. « Si tu parles ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'offusques autant de mon plan. »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras. « Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi. »

« Le football américain n'est pas un sport bas de gamme, vois-tu. »

« Je sais, je sais. D'ailleurs, nous avons déjà dépassé la limite ce mois-ci –et le mois précédent- mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit trouver un revenu supplémentaire de ce genre-là. C'est _indécent_. »

« Faux, c'est faire ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. »

Elle battit des cils, réfléchissant. « Qu'avons-nous au fait ? Il n'y a pas de … lits. »

Il eut un sourire en coin. « Il y a la foutue table. »

« Oh, grand dieu. »

« Et le sol. »

« Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils aiment les surfaces dures. »

« …tais-toi, Hiruma-kun. »

« Ce qu'on a, putain d'manager, c'est une atmosphère. C'est ça qui se vend. Tous les bons endroits en ont une. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas te demander d'où tu sais tout ça, » dit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « N'empêche, » elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, « je ne vois pas cette atmosphère dont tu parles. »

« Est-ce que je dois te la montrer, putain ? »

« Reste en arrière, merci. »

Il sourit. « Pas si innocente que ça, hein putain d'manager ? »

« Pas quand tes mains sont _là_. » Elle lui donna un petit coup en rougissant. « Ne me distrais pas. Hum ! Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter ton idée absurde. »

« Profitable, tu veux dire. »

« Arrête de me tripoter, oh. »

« Mais tu _étais _distraites… »

« Ça ne marchera pas deux fois, Hiruma-kun, puisque je sais que tu fais juste ça pour m'énerver, alors t'as intérêt à –euh- quel est ce bruit ? Serait-ce … ? »

« Portable. » Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. « On dirait qu'on a un putain d'intrus. Ou deux. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Encore ? »

Il remit son portable dans sa poche et caqueta. « Du sang frais. »

Mamori soupira et attrapa son balai. C'était son signal pour essayer de décourager la ferveur d'adolescents en chaleur, et cela pour la _troisième_ fois de la soirée. Honnêtement elle ne comprenait pas en quoi la salle du club des Devil Bats était le Lieu Préféré pour les activités de couple –et ce qui la dérangeait encore plus était que certains des élèves qu'ils avaient boutés hors des prémisses la nuit n'étaient même pas des élèves de Deimon. Incroyable.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Hiruma sortir son appareil photo numérique.

« Tu es obligé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

« Oui, j'y suis putain d'obligé. »

« Ça t'éclates, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout comme putain de Disneyland. Sois heureuse que ce ne soit pas une caméra. »

« Ew. »

« Exactement, et, oh, putain d'manager ? »

« … je ne devrais vraiment pas répondre à tes mots doux toujours aussi dégradants, mais quoi ? »

« Quand tu feras trembler ces excités connards, rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit à propos de faire ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, d'accord ? »

« Non, » dit-elle. « Certainement pas. »

« OK. Bute-les donc. Vends leurs foies. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Tu es un garçon violent. »

« Qui va nous rendre plus riche, » dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et Hiruma tenu parole. Le couple malchanceux qui entra dans la salle du club en gloussant et s'embrassant fut accueilli par l'embout de métal d'un fusil prêt à tirer une balle ou deux. Ils purent s'en aller après avoir payé un tarif d'entrée de deux mille yens chacun, posé pour une douzaine de photos en gros plan, et écouté un sermon d'une bonne dizaine de minutes sur le trépassement de propriété privée et le sexe entre mineurs, ce qui calma clairement toute envie de faire les marioles.

Le quatrième couple eut droit au même topo.

Tout comme le cinquième.

Et le sixième.

A la fin de la semaine, le quartier général des Deimon Devil Bats n'étaient plus dérangés par des élèves en chaleur. Les vingt-quatre mille yens qu'ils reçurent cette nuit-là furent mis de côté pour leur camp d'entrainement estival, et quand Mamori lui demanda pourquoi il ne continuait son plan tordu de salle-de-club-le-jour-bordel-la-nuit, Hiruma se contenta de sourire et de lui répondre : « Je préfère la garder pour un usage personnel. »

D'après le regard qu'il lui lança en disant cela, elle sut grosso modo que tôt ou tard elle devrait s'habituer aux surfaces dures.


End file.
